Battle of the bands
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki's band compete against Bella's band during the battle of the bands. Who's gonna win? Rikki or Bella?


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki, Bella, Zane, Emma, Cleo and Lewis are adults in this story.**

* * *

**Battle of the bands**

**The Gold Coast's annual battle of the bands is coming up. Rikki Bennet and her new punk-band, known as 'Ladies of the Dark' are going head to head with Nate's old band, now taken over by Bella since Nate is dead.**

The big battle of the bands is 4 days away and even though there are about 15 bands to compete against, in Rikki's opinion Bella's band is their main opponent.

Also even if Rikki and Bella are friends, in the band contest or battle of the bands, as it is known they are fierce competitors and both won't do anything other than their best to win.

Zane has rented a special place for his wife Rikki and her band where they can rehearse. For a week they have been rehearsing as much as possible. Now with only 4 days left until the battle of the bands they need to make sure they sound perfect.

"Let's rock it out on 'Song to the vampire' and call it an awesome day." says Rikki as she grab her dark-purple Les Paul guitar and throw the strap across her shoulder.

"Sure, Rikki." says Jenna, who play drums in Rikki's band.

"Ready? 1 2 3." says Rikki as she count them in.

They begin to play and sing.

Rikki is really good, playing guitar and singing at the same time, looking like a real rockstar.

A goth-chick named Tara play bass and another black woman named Kathie play secondary guitar using a pink Stratocaster.

"Nice goin' there, girls!" says Rikki with a smile after singing and playing the final tune.

"Yay, Rikki, our star!" says Jenna, Tara and Kathie out loud in a clear happy voice.

"Now we sound awesome, ladies. Let's save our strength. No more rehearsals, just one huge run-through tomorrow for safety. Go home and get some well needed rest." says Rikki.

"Nice! See ya tomorrow, RB!" says Jenna as she put on her leather vest and grab her handbag and leave.

"Sure! See ya tomorrow, Jenna!" says Rikki.

"We'll leave our guitars here, okey?" says Kathie and Tara.

"No problem! I always lock the door when we're not here so that's cool." says Rikki as she place her own guitar into a white hardcase that has 'Rikki' written on it in gold.

"Bye, Rikki!" says Tara as she and Kathie leave.

4 days later at the battle of the bands.

Rikki and her band are backstage as Bella and her band play their last song.

"Wow, they sound kinda good..." says Tara.

"Yeah, that may be so, but we're going to sound better." says Rikki. "I've got no fear."

"Don't get to confident, Rikki." says Jenna. "It's not over yet."

"Come on, Jenna! You really think Bella and her band can win against us? Won't happen, if you ask me." says Rikki.

"And that was Bella Hartley and 'the Kickin' Crystals' with their song 'Moonlight over the beach' and now scream it out for Rikki Bennet's 'Ladies of the Dark' who's going to sing their song 'Flames in the sea' for us!"

Rikki and her band step out onto stage, wearing cool leather outfits with silver and gold jewelry. Rikki's wearing a leather tank top with 'badass bitch' written on it in fake blood, tight leather pants, a large gold chain-necklace with a green stone on it and black high-heel boots. She also has her hair up in a huge pony-tail.

Jenna's wearing a leather jumpsuit and her very long dark-brown hair is let down.

Tara's wearing a leather jacket, baggy leather pants and white sneakers. She also has a silver necklace.

Kathie's wearing a leather tank top with 'black babe' written on it in white, leather pants and cherry-red pumps.

"People, are ya ready to rock?" says Rikki as she take her place by the mic.

"Rikki! Rikki! Rikki! Rikki!" chants Zane, Cleo, Emma and Lewis who sit in the audience. Even if Bella is their friend too, they actually want Rikki to win. Especially since Bella and her band won last year.

"Okey! Let's set the air on fire!" screams Rikki.

Rikki and her band begin to play and sing.

Most of the audience clearly like it.

The song come to an end and the audience begin to cheer.

"Hope you'll enjoy the next song too. It's called 'Song to the vampire' and was written in honor of my husband Zane. Let's rock!" says Rikki.

Rikki and her band begin to play and sing once more.

Ask the song come to and end the audience begin to cheer, just as they did after the first song.

"That was, last, but not least...Rikki Bennet and 'Ladies of the Dark' with 'Song to the vampire' everyone!"

15 minutes later.

"And the winner of this year's battle of the bands is...Rikki Bennet and her 'Ladies of the Dark' with their wild punk-style and powerful music!"

A woman named Annie Rose hands Rikki a large golden trophy.

"And runner-up for best band is last years champs, Bella Hartley and 'the Kickin' Crystals' with their cool soft pop-songs!"

Later backstage.

"Well done, Rikki. Congrats. You beat me." says Bella with a smile as she walk up to Rikki.

"Thanks, Bella. You were good too. It could have gone either way." says Rikki with a friendly tone.

"I'm gonna try to win back the title next year, Rikki my friend." says Bella as she giggle a little.

"You can try." says Rikki with a small laugh.

"I'll do my best." says Bella.

"Hi, ladies! Nice to see that you're still friends off stage." says Emma as she, Zane, Cleo and Lewis walk up to Rikki and Bella.

"Of course! We're only opponents on the battle of the bands' stage, not in regular life." says Bella.

"Exactly! Even if we compete against each other here during the band contest it doesn't mean we can't be friends outside the music-world." says Rikki.

"Good that you see it that way." says Cleo to Rikki and Bella.

"My wife's a local rockstar. Not bad." says Zane with his deep manly voice as he give Rikki a hug.

"Congrats to the big win, Rikki." says Lewis.

"Thanks." says Rikki.

"Bella, are you gonna try to win back the champion-title next year?" says Cleo.

"Of course I am, Cleo." says Bella. "I'm no wimp."

"Neither am I. Me and my band's goin' to defend the title next year." says Rikki with confidence.

"I hope both of you'll do well next year." says Emma with a smile.

"So do I." says Lewis.

"I hope you win again next year, baby." says Zane to Rikki as he give her a kiss.

"Aww! Thanks, Zane!" says Rikki with a soft girly voice.

"Let's gather the rest of our friends and go out and celebrate Rikki's big win tonight." says Cleo.

"Sounds perfect!" says Rikki.

**The End.**


End file.
